New beginnings for the Braddocks
by Pinklover98
Summary: What if Jules and Sam were married before Jules joined team one but Sam was still part of JTF-2? This is the story of Jules, Sam and their two children Darcy and Jake. (More inside)


New beginnings for the Braddocks

**Authors note: Hello! Welcome to this new story! This story is completely AU, Jules joins team one but Sam won't be. They have two children, Darcy and Jake (ages listed below). Sam is still part of JTF-2 and when Jules joins the team, the team members are: Greg, Ed, Rollie, Wordy, Lou and Spike. This is set completely apart from the episodes of the show as Rollie won't be leaving the team and Sam won't be joining but I will keep in moments from some of the episodes. Also I have changed the age of Clark Lane to fit the story but it is set just before Scorpio. This is just an intro paragraph, the next one will have more on each of the characters :) enjoy! And please review! :) **

**Ages: **

**Darcy Braddock - 15 years old **

**Clark Lane - 15 years old **

**Jake Braddock - 3 years old**

* * *

><p>"Mum, can Clark come over tomorrow after school? We need to work on our music project." Darcy calls down the stairs to Jules.<p>

"Yeah sure, I've got a shift at 3 and I need to drop Jake off at daycare, but as long as you're sensible I'm ok with you guys being here." Jules calls back, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks mum." Darcy replies

"No problem sweetie, dinner's almost ready so come on downstairs and maybe we can talk to your dad afterwards." Jules says, heading back into the kitchen as Darcy skips down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Hey bubba." Darcy coos, kissing Jakes cheek and ruffling his hair.<p>

"Darcy!" Jake squeals, grabbing his sisters hand as she takes a seat beside him. "Wove you."

"I love you too." Darcy says, kissing his chubby little hand, as the landline starts to ring. "I'll get it." Darcy says, getting up to grab the phone. "It's grandpa for you mum." She says, handing the phone to Jules. who

"Can you watch jake for a minute?" Jules asks and Darcy nods as Jules places a plastic plate in front of Jake before moving out of the room to take the call.

"Me!" Jake says, taking his fork off Darcy who watches him out of the corner of her as she begins to eat her dinner.

* * *

><p>"Hey daddy!" Darcy exclaims as Sam appears on the screen of the computer in front of her.<p>

"Hey beautiful, how are you?" Sam asks, grinning.

"I'm good, how are you?" She asks

"I'm good too. Where's your mum?" Sam replies

"She's just upstairs changing Jake, she'll be down in a minute." Darcy explains

"Ok. How's school going?" He asks

"Really good - I got an A in my history test."

"Good job sweetie, any other news?"

"Uh...Clark and I have to do a music project, I'm gonna sing and Clark's going to play the piano, I'll see if I can send you a video."

"Awesome, sounds good."

"Dada!" Jake shouts, reaching out for the computer as Jules enters the living room with him on her hip.

"Hey buddy, I love you." Sam calls, waving at his son.

"Wove you too." Jake says, reaching for the screen once again.

"Hey babe," Jules says, taking a seat beside Darcy.

"Hey you, how are you?" Sam asks

"I'm good, we're all good. You?"

"Yeah, I'm good, better now I've seen you guys. How's everything going?"

"Really good, I'm starting at the SRU tomorrow."

"That's great! Let me know how it goes."

"I will, is everything ok over there?"

"Yep."

"When are you coming home daddy?" Darcy asks and Sam sighs

"I uh...I don't know baby...I'm sorry." He replies reluctantly.

"Oh...ok...do you think you'll be home in time for my birthday...or Christmas?"

"Hopefully...I really hope so sweetheart."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too baby. I'm really sorry to cut this short but I have to go. I love you all so much, stay safe."

"We love you too. You stay safe too, ok?" Jules replies, blowing kisses to Sam before he hangs up.

"You ok sweetie?" She asks Darcy, wrapping her arm

"I miss daddy." Darcy whispers into her mums shoulder, trying to hold back her tears and be strong for her mum and brother.

"Oh baby, I know you do, we all do. But hopefully we'll see him soon. How about you pick out a film for us to watch while I put Jake to bed?" Jules suggests and Darcy nods, kissing her brother on the head before sliding off the sofa.

* * *

><p><strong>*Next day*<strong>

"Ed?" Jules calls as she heads towards the front entrance of the SRU HQ.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ed asks

"I'm the new rookie for team one." She says

"I didn't realise you were the new recruit, I'm on team one too." Ed replies, waiting for Jules to catch up with him.

"Yep - I didn't realise you were on this team, I mean I knew you were in the SRU but not team one." Jules continues.

"Yeah, thanks for letting Clark go around to yours by the way."

"It's no problem."

"Do you know what they're up to?"

"Some kind of music project according to Darce - I think she's singing and Clark's playing the piano."

"Ah, ok. So you looking forward to your first day?"

"Yeah...interested to see exactly goes on."

* * *

><p>"Guys, I'd like you to meet Juliana Braddock. Jules, this is Spike, Rollie, Lewis, Wordy and Ed." Greg says, introducing Jules to the rest of the team.<p>

"We've met." Ed says as Greg introduces him.

"Oh really?"

"My daughter is Ed's sons best friend." Jules explains and Greg smiles and nods.

"Team one! Hot call! Gear up!" Sally shouts from the front desk.

"Ready for this?" Ed asks Jules who nods and follows him towards the car.

* * *

><p>After team one's shift, Ed and Jules both head to Jules's house so that Ed can collect Clark.<p>

"Can you hear that?" Jules whispers to Ed, pointing towards the stairs where the sound of a piano being played can be heard.

"Maybe they're practicing?" Ed says following Jules upstairs and tiptoeing to the doorway of Darcy's room just as Darcy starts to sing.

"That was amazing guys." Jules says when they finish, Clark and Darcy both turn to find Ed and Jules standing in the doorway.

"Thanks." Clark says for both of them as Darcy blushes.

"How long have you been stood there?" She asks.

"Almost the whole song." Jules replies. "I filmed it so you can send it to your dad if you want?"

"Ok, as long as Clark's ok with it."

"Yeah that's fine." Clark says smiling at Darcy who smiles back.

"Come on then Clark, I think we should head home now." Ed says and Clark nods and gets up from behind the piano.

"Ok. Thanks for letting me come over Mrs Braddock, I'll see you tomorrow Darce."

"Yeah, see you later." Darcy says, getting up to see Clark and Ed to the door.

**AN: So? Did you guys like this? Please leave a review :)**


End file.
